1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have soft nose bridge and pads unitarily formed and integrally connecting with hard frames, wherein the nose bridge is inch-adjustable for comfortable use and is not subject to movement of head strap.
2. Related Art
As for swimming goggles, especially for swimming goggles with frames, a nose bridge and pads integrated together, comfortable touch upon a user is always taken into consideration. The frames, the nose bridge and the pads of such swimming goggles are usually made of soft material. However, the frames tend to distort when moving head strap. To overcome this problem, some swimming goggles have strengthened frames which are made of hard material and a nose bridge which is made of soft material. For example, one of conventional swimming goggles has a soft nose bridge with arc-shaped cross-section, wherein the arc has thick medium portion and thin end portion. Stop portions are provided on outsides of the frames for abutting a plate of the head strap. When pulling the head strap, pulling strength are mainly distributed on thick medium portion of the nose bridge, thereby avoiding distortion of the frames.
The nose bridge made of soft material is fixed on inner sides of the frames, and can not supports the hard frames reliably. Additionally, width of the nose bridge can not be adjusted to suit for a user's nose. The users with relatively high nose may feel uncomfortable for compression of the nose bridge.